


#KevinDayIsOverParty

by EmmmaMmmm



Series: #TheFoxesAreOverParty [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Social Media, Twitter, Victim Blaming, cancel culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: @exy-luvr0102 friendly reminder that kevin day is the reason that riko moriyama killed himself@RIPRikoM oh is it cancel kevin day time? fucking finally, been waiting forever for this moment@TeamMinyard FUCK. KEVIN. DAY.@blueJeanMoreau lmao that moment when you try to establish urself as the no1 exy player in the world and instead expose urself lmao can you imagine
Relationships: Kevin Day & The Foxes (All For The Game)
Series: #TheFoxesAreOverParty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	#KevinDayIsOverParty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mad about cancel culture again so this is just my other fic but about Kevin bc clearly this boy hasn't been through enough ...
> 
> It kind of references some things that happen in that one so it might be best if you read it first but if not then you'll still understand this, it just provides a little bit of context.
> 
> TW: Implied Suicide, Referenced Abuse, Victim Blaming

_#KevinDayIsOverParty_

**@exy-luvr0102** friendly reminder that kevin day is the reason that riko moriyama killed himself

 **@RIPRikoM** oh is it cancel kevin day time? fucking finally, been waiting forever for this moment

 **@TeamMinyard** FUCK. KEVIN. DAY.

 **@blueJeanMoreau** lmao that moment when you try to establish urself as the no1 exy player in the world and instead expose urself lmao can you imagine

_Kevin Day, there’s been some media outcry over the past few weeks about your past with Riko Moriyama up to his death! What do you have to say about that?_

**Riko and I both suffered from co-dependency issues. I regret the way that it ended every day that I’m here and he isn’t.**

**@neiljostensB!TCH** hey neilio, **@neiljostenreal** what are ur thoughts about kevin day?

 **@neiljostenreal** absolute trash, can’t dance for shit **@neiljostensB!TCH**

 **@DanB-W** NEIL!!!! STOP CREATING FAKE RIVALRIES!!!!!!! **@neiljostenreal**

**@heynickyursofine** listen y’all can say what you want, kevin day killed riko moriyama plain and simple. i dont think for a moment that he wouldve killed himself if kevin hadnt transferred to the foxes

 **@fuckandrewminyard** CANCEL KEVIN DAY CANCEL KEVIN DAY CANCEL KEVIN DAY CANCEL KEVIN DAY CANCEL KEVI

**@neiljostenreal** waiittt are we cancelling kevin now? i mean, you were are cancelling andrew last week, at this point it seems like you just wanna make ur way through all of the foxes

 **@neiljostenreal** if that’s what you’re doing, can y’all cancel me next? I’m getting bored with all the support in the press, what the hell am I supposed to do with all these “yas queen” and “god we stan a dramatic gay” tweets

 **@neiljostenreal** also real talk alert, i am very much not gay

 **@AJMinyard** he is definitely dramatic though. you would not believe how often he throws himself across our bed like a fucking disney princess **@neiljostenreal**

 **@neiljostenreal** I’M ANGSTING **@AJMinyard** stop calling me out, call out kevin, he’s the one being cancelled!!

 **@AJMinyard** for now **@neiljostenreal**

_#CancelNeilJosten  
#KevinDayIsOverParty_

**@TeamMinyard** srsly are we gonna forget all the times the foxes complained about kevin being up their ass during college ? HE. IS. TRASH.

 **@mrsday1985** I mean if we wanted to cancel andrew for toxic behaviour then we should probably cancel my bby for the same thing as much as I hate it. he DID abandon somebody who was clearly suffering with mental health issues and then accepted no blame when he killed himself

 **@NickyHemmick-xx** oh ffs I didn’t want to talk about this bc I didn’t want my words to be taken the wrong way but fuck that, this attitude is so fucking toxic **@mrsday1985**

 **@NickyHemmick-xx** I’m only gonna say this once so stay with me: Kevin Day is not responsible for other people’s actions. Yes, riko was clearly mentally ill, but that had nothing to do with kevin. Kevin was in a shitty situation at the nest and him leaving was the best thing for HIS mental health **@mrsday1985**

 **@NickyHemmick-xx** and as somebody who was a lot closer to that whole situation than you were, let me tell you that kevin when he first left the nest and kevin literally a year later were two different people. **@mrsday1985**

 **@NickyHemmick-xx** in this house, we don’t fucking victim blame and you may not see it, but kevin was absolutely a victim of riko’s anger issues. **@mrsday1985**

**@Matt-Boyd** hell yeah, in this house we fuckin support our ex-teammates and current besties **@NickyHemmick-xx**

 **@neiljostenreal** nice **@NickyHemmick-xx** and in other news fuck riko moriyama

 **@DanB-W** Spoken like a true adult, **@NickyHemmick-xx**

 **@Reynolds-AJ** you’re right and you should say it, **@NickyHemmick-xx**

**@PhiladelphiaSerpents** We have been made aware that our starting striker, Kevin Day ( **@Exy-KevinDay** ) has been facing some online backlash. We do not endorse this, and would like to say that we are behind him completely.

 **@minyard-josten** lol even tho he lied about physical assault and caused a mentally ill person to commit suicide? lmao **@PhiladelphiaSerpents**

_Kevin! What do you think of the latest accusations that you made up Riko Moriyama’s assault?_

**What could I possibly have to gain by lying? It had been years since I revealed that fact, and it was even less beneficial to me then than it is now.**

_And the idea that you were the reason he committed suicide?_

**Riko was deeply troubled. I needed to get myself away from that situation, and I am sure that Jean would agree that the Nest was no place to be whenever Riko was around. As I have said previously, I regret that he felt that his only option was to take his life, but I will not apologise for removing myself from a dangerous situation.**

**@sexyexyexy** so what youre saying is that jean moreau is equally as deserving of the blame as you are **@Exy-KevinDay**

 **@blueJeanMoreau** uhh wtf did you just say to me ??? he JUST said that they were both in a dangerous situation, you’re gonna blame them for getting themselves out of there ???? **@sexyexyexy**

 **@sExyDay** excuse me, need I remind you that YOU were the one laughing about kevin getting cancelled just last week?? **@blueJeanMoreau**

 **@blueJeanMoreau** victim blaming isn’t okay **@sExyDay**

 **@sExyDay** yeah, and you were the one doing it !! **@blueJeanMoreau**

**@Jeremy-Knox-Official** I've been feeling pretty inspired since Neil and Andrew's big moment, even if they didn't really want it to be the big moment that it was. So I have something to tell you all. For the last seven years, I have been in a loving relationship with another man. [1/7]

 **@Jeremy-Knox-Official** I don't want this to be something I have to do, coming out. I don't want to have to tell people that I'm not straight, because that shouldn't be the norm. But today it's such a big problem that I feel as though I have to be up front about this [2/7]

 **@Jeremy-Knox-Official** rather than just posting a selfie with my boyfriend and letting that be the end of it. So yes, I am gay. I am a man dating a man and I am very happy. I hope this doesn't change anybody's opinions about me but I am truly not bothered if you are not. [3/7]

 **@Jeremy-Knox-Official** This is my truth and I am choosing to live it. I also wanted to take this opportunity to condemn the people who were pushing Neil and Andrew to confirm their relationship. That isn't fair, for so many reasons that I am not willing to get into right now. [4/7]

 **@Jeremy-Knox-Official** Coming out is supposed to be something that you do when you're ready, not when the entire internet is pushing you to do so. Neil and Andrew were backed into a corner, and that is disgusting when the world claims to be a far more accepting place now than it was thirty years ago. [5/7]

 **@Jeremy-Knox-Official** Now to return to my own coming out. I know everyone will want to know all about my relationship, about who I'm dating and every little detail, but that's none of your business. It's my private life, and I am choosing to allow you access to a small part of it. [6/7]

 **@Jeremy-Knox-Official** My life remains my own, and I hope you can respect that in the aftermath of this thread. Thank you to those who have been respectful to Neil and Andrew, and thank you to those that I am sure will support me regardless of my sexuality. [7/7]

**@KnoxKnoxKnoxOnWood** JEREMY IS GAY!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT THIS IS SO BIG

 **@ALVAREZALVAREZALVAREZ** JEREMY!!!!!! **@Jeremy-Knox-Official** I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!! A TRUE GAY ICON!!!!

 **@Exy-KevinDay** Congratulations on your coming out, **@Jeremy-Knox-Official** I know you and your partner are so happy together and I couldn’t wish for two better friends

 **@neiljostenreal** uh excuse me kevin, are you saying that I am not your best friend in the entire world?? **@Exy-KevinDay**

 **@neiljostenreal** like congrats to Jeremy and shit but there are more important things afoot here

 **@Jeremy-Knox-Official** uh oh, I’ve caused some drama, how terrible **@neiljostenreal**

_Jeremy Knox_

_#JeremyKnoxComingOutParty_

_#Gay_

**@neiljostenreal** so…. is it my turn to be cancelled yet? I can do something really problematic if yall want me to

 **@AJMinyard** everything you do is problematic **@neiljostenreal**

 **@NickyHemmick-xx** god and they say romance is dead **@neiljostenreal @AJMinyard**

 **@neiljostenreal** go suck a dick **@NickyHemmick-xx**

 **@neiljostenreal** (is that enough for people to cancel me yet?)

 **@AJMinyard** you are a tragedy **@neiljostenreal**

 **@neiljostenreal** ya so what? **@AJMinyard**

 **@neiljostenreal** oh but whilst were on the topic _#FuckCancelCulture_


End file.
